1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to silver pastes demonstrating comparable thermal coefficient properties relative to glass substrates to which they are applied.
This invention relates to a conductive silver paste which, when applied during the thermal fusing (firing) of the paste to a glass, silicon, ceramic or ceramic glass enamel substrate, provides conductivity and a thermal coefficient similar to the substrate, thus reducing transient thermal stress differences from developing between the coating and aforementioned substrates, that would otherwise occur. The paste includes lower density silver powder, high density silver powder, and medium density silver flake, together with black pigment and a combination of lower expansion glass frits, having different melting temperatures. The glass fits are, and hence, the paste is, lithium free.
In particular, the present invention relates to a conductive silver coating that includes a combination of lower expansion glass frits having melting temperatures over a relatively wide range, enabling the silver to produce less stress on the fired substrate and increase over ties over an extended temperature range, thus reducing thermal stress differences from developing between the coating and the aforementioned substrates, that would otherwise occur, especially if the firing cycle time is shortened.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional conductive silver pastes are made with a low melting fit which may contain oxides of lead, cadmium, lithium, bismuth, zinc, boron and/or silica. The conductive pastes are printed onto glass or ceramic substrates and fired to sinter and bond the conductive paste to the substrate. Application of any type of fired coating onto a glass substrate will weaken the glass substrate.